


The Professor and la Fille Danse

by opheliamillais



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Daario is mentioned, I Don't Even Know, Jon Snow Knows Something, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamillais/pseuds/opheliamillais
Summary: There was something so unnerving about Daenerys Targaryen that Jon found himself often being caught in her little games.Teacher Jon meets Student Dany.





	The Professor and la Fille Danse

**Author's Note:**

> To take a break from my angst baby fic, I am leaving this here. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also, what is my kink with high school au's. Calling my therapist first thing tomorrow
> 
> I don't have a beta for this and just wrote it in a hurry so it may not be so neat.

If anything, Jon wasn't a impressionable man. He had a good job. He was out of the military, at least. His days of sleeping on the ground of a foreign land and not knowing if he would wake up to a bomb exploding near his head were over. At first Jon had been lost. He had just graduated from college when he was summoned to join Westeros Armed Forces.

Jon didn't believed he was built to create anymore. He had seen so much destruction. Long gone was the green boy who had left to Essos, buried under the weight of years of never ending fighting.

Jon would never had thought he would excel in killing. But he did. Soon enough he drawed the eye of The Night's Watch, an elite special operations unit, known by it's unconventional warfare and it's all black uniforms.

He was better in war than anything he had ever done in his life. Ruthless and lethal, cutting through the enemy's forces with a blind ability. He fighted with a recklesness only men without fear could. Jon had nothing to fear for. Nothing waiting for him at home. No family. No lover. Just himself and it was too easy for a man to lose itself to a welcoming numbness when blood and death were just a sniper away.

Even if now he had a normal job and slept in a proper bed in his neat apartment, Jon had lost whatever string that linked a simple man to a normal life.

It was a stinging feeling that he almost didn't recognized in the dephts of his gut, that place inside him he just couldn't put his finger on it, he couldn't really reach. But the girl did.

And now Jon knew fear all to well. It was all soft flesh wrapped in a school skirt.

~~~~

He had been surrounded by teenage girls for the last two years and being a much younger teacher than the rest of his colleagues, Jon had recieved a considerable amount of attention from Dragonstone High female students since the very first moment he stepped in it's premisses.

  
He wasn't expecting it but he tried to not let it bug him. And most of times, it didn't. Jon didn't mind the way their eyes would flutter when he lectured about Monet's influence in Modern Art if it meant they were at least paying some degree of attention in what he was saying. Or the flirty way they would whisper and blush everytime he would pass them by on the hallways in his way to his classes, babbling hurriedly with light giddy voices.  
  
He knew it was just the classic naive and juvenil unrequited crush as those himself had had a fair share as a teenage boy. It was just a harmless distraction that he didn't pay mind to as long as those teenage fevers remained in the confine of their bright daydreaming heads.  
  
In his two years as Dragonstone Art Teacher, Jon had never done so much as bat an eye at one of his students. He supposed being a seventeen year old girl was already troubling enough to throw in the mix of hormones on edge some creepy old dude lurking after you.  
  
Jon prouded himself for not being _that_ guy.  
  
_And still._  
  
It was after summer break that the new girl arrived and since then Jon wasn't so sure of what was happening anymore. At first, she had been polite and behaved like any other student. She introduced herself as Daenerys Targaryen, seventeen, _yes, her eyes really are violet_, her favorite color is red.  
  
Daenerys didn't blush. Or stared at him with heart eyes. She didn't stutter talking to Jon about a paperwork. She didn't whisper in the hallways with the other girls.  
  
And somehow, along the semester her behavior started to shift dangerously. Minor things like a smile a bit too sly, a warm manicured hand on his arm to help her with her shading on solid shapes that stayed a little longer than was apropriate, soft lenient whispers of _thank you, mr. Snow_ in his ear. Mischevious little details that builted to a tease so relentless that Jon could no longer stay in denial.  
  
And then she would ignore him for a week.  
  
When Jon was nearly convinced that it was all in his head, she would do it all over again. The girl was never a dull moment, Jon had to give her that.  
  
She looked older than her classmates. If it was for the way the school uniform hugged her curves like a clingy lover or the way she carried herself, like she could walk through a burning pyre, Jon couldn't tell.  
  
Jon mused if it was her growing up in Essos, seeing how she didn't appear to carry the westerosi prudish ways if the last week incident of him walking in on her on a heated make out session with Daario Naharis in the middle of his classroom was any indication of it.

Daenerys was perched up on her usual desk with the gruffy boy between her thighs, his head buried in the crook of her neck. The way Daenerys eyes had open and looked at him in that moment, unfazed and obscene, it was almost as she had been waiting for him.  
  
Daenerys disentangled her limbs of her lover boy as smooth as a cat, the way her hips scrapped when she slided off the wooden surface of the desk made something in his chest howl.

In another circumstances the way Naharis eyes almost popped out of his head at Jon's presence would have been comical. A funny jest to tell Pyp and Edd saturday night at the pub.  
  
If it was any other girl, Jon knew he wouldn't be bothered. A little embarrassed maybe but that would be it.  
  
The way Daenerys merely blinked and took her seat like nothing happened made something snap inside Jon.  
  
Jealousy's ugly fingers clawed on his stomach, making him sick for the rest of the period. He tried to fight the feeling but he was still seeing the pale skin of her exposed neck with some unworthy boy's hands all over her body. He looked at her. Daenerys was the figure of nonchalant politeness.  
  
She was out of the room as soon as the bell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...


End file.
